7 Workin' for a Livin'
by Kris Love
Summary: Now that they are out on their own, can Team Rocket, James and Butch in particular, make it in the working world like everyone else? (updated to include Miya's flashback) RR


Workin' for a Livin'  
  
We see a shot of downtown Kansas City; the "Going to Kansas City" plays as we search for the Sheridan Hotel. The sun is beginning to rise in the eastern sky. After finding the Sheridan we scale the building stopping on the fifth floor, room 511. Zoom in the room. Pan the room.  
  
Jessie is sound asleep in a king-sized bed with Meowth at the foot of the bed sleeping. Miyamoto is sleeping in a queen-sized bed with a smile on her face. Cassidy is in another king-sized bed asleep. The light is on in the bathroom. James is sitting at a table in the kitchenette. A cup of coffee to his right and other parts of the Kansas City Star Newspaper to the left. He is reading the Classifieds as the song fades out.  
  
James picks up his coffee without looking up from the paper. James (sipping on the coffee): Hmm. (bathroom light goes off.)  
  
Butch enters the room in his bathrobe. His hair is a mess and he is noticeably sleepy. Butch (yawning): James, what are you doing?  
  
James (ignoring Butch, putting down his coffee, grabbing a marker and circling something): Hmm-mm.  
  
Butch: How long have you been up?  
  
James (for the first time acknowledging Butch): Hmm?  
  
Butch (grabbing a mug from the cabinet): I said how long have you been awake?  
  
James (looking at his watch): Hmm.  
  
Butch drowsily grabs the coffee pot itself. His eyes widen drastically redder until (computer graphics) his face turns into a thermometer which explodes. Then when he rushes to the sink his face becomes normal again (by means of computer graphics). He drenches his hand with cold water. Butch: Ahh! (a smile gradually forms on his face as his hand cools down.)  
  
James (appearing not affected by Butch's mishap): Oh, probably since 6.  
  
Butch walks over to the table. His hair is even more of a mess. He carries with him a coffee mug.  
  
James (picking up part of the Classifieds, his marker, and mug): Well, see you later!  
  
Butch slowly raises his mug to his mouth. James tiptoes to the king-sized bed he and Jessie are sharing. He softly kisses her on the cheek.  
  
James (whispering): I love you, Jessica! See you later. (Jessie slowly smiles and turns over.)  
  
James tiptoes out of the room and heads to the elevator.  
  
**** A few minutes later at a bus stop. James is sitting on a bench swinging his legs and singing a song softly to himself. James (singing): Prepare for trouble.Make it double.  
  
His left hand is resting on an attaché case. He is still singing when a well-to-do business man walks towards the bus stop. He starts to sit down directly beside James. James stops singing and looks over at the man. James (extending his hand): Hello. (the man shakes James' hand) My name is James.  
  
Business Man: Good morning, James. Are you new here? I don't believe I've ever seen you before.  
  
James: Sort of. You're really dressed up. Where do you work?  
  
B.M.: I work for Heldridge Diamonds. And you? Where do you work?  
  
James: Well, I.that is to say I.well, uh.  
  
B.M. (interrupting): You know, James, if you're looking for a job you could always start at Jobs or Bust Employment Agency.  
  
James (lying): As a matter of fact, that's just where I was headed for. Thanks, man.  
  
Just then the bus arrives.  
  
**** Meanwhile back at the hotel. Sunlight shimmers in the window. The light shines into Jessie's eyes. Groaning she flops the pillow over her head. Miyamoto (Miya) gradually opens her eyes to see the sunlight glistening into the room. A smile gradually forms on her face.  
  
Miya (thinking): A new day. A new start. A new beginning.  
  
She gently pulls her covers back, slips her feet into her slippers, pulls her hair back over her shoulder, and puts on her glasses. Slowly Miya makes her way over to Jessie's bed.  
  
**** In a taxi heading north. Butch is sitting in the back thumbing through some papers. He is dressed in a black suit and a golden yellow tie.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. Miya brushes Jessie's crimson hair from her face. Miya (softly): Jessica? Jessica? It's time to get up, my Jessica.  
  
Jessie (mumbling): Hmm.ugh. No. (pulls the covers over her head; Meowth tumbles to the floor)  
  
Meowth (rubbing his head): Meoowth!  
  
Miya walks over to the foot of the bed, picks up Meowth, and begins to cuddle him. Miya: Oh, you poor, poor Meowth. There, there. Everything will be okay.  
  
Just then a second Meowth enters the room. It's.  
  
Melissa: Hiya, Miya! G'morning, Meowth!  
  
Miya: How long have you been awake, Melissa?  
  
Melissa: Oh, since 5. There's breakfast downstairs in the lobby. (Meowth perks up.)  
  
Meowth: Breakfast?! (Melissa nods) Hey, Miya, put me down an' lemme an' Melissa get some breakfast.  
  
Miya: Okay. Have fun, you two. (puts Meowth down. Melissa and Meowth go out hand.um, paw-in-paw.) Miya walks back over to the bed. Miya: Jessica? Jessica, it's a brand new day. Rise and shine!  
  
Cassidy (singing offstage): It's a lovely day; you betcha!  
  
The sound of a shower is heard and Cassidy continues singing.  
  
Miya (to herself): Well, someone's awake. Hmm.(Miya pulls one cover off Jessie; then pulls another; Jessie begins to squirm; Miya smiles and begins to pull the sheet off.)  
  
Jessie gropes for the sheet and begins to tug back. Miya tugs on the sheet, too. Cassidy emerges from the shower wearing her bathrobe, slippers, and her hair wrapped in a towel on her head. Cassidy is still happily humming. Jessie tugs extra hard on the sheet; Miya topples over and bumps directly into Cassidy. They roll into a ball, sheet, towel, and all. They bump into the wall which in turn wakes Jessie up.  
  
Jessie (yawning): Huh, what's going on? (She gropes around and finally puts on her glasses; sitting up and looking towards Miya and Cassidy.) Oh, my!  
  
From Jessie's POV we see Miya flat on her back with the sheet from Jessie's bed on Miya's chest, and Cassidy is against the wall with her towel covering her head completely and her slippers on her head. Miya's slippers are on her hands.  
  
Jessie (laughing nervously): You guys look funny! Here let me help you up.  
  
**** Meanwhile. James is sitting at a desk. A man wearing a navy suit similar to his comes over to the desk.  
  
Man: We'll see how well you do here, Mr. Morgan. You will be our secretary for two hours. Now get out in that lobby and start helping people. (James stands up.)  
  
James (saluting): Yes, sir. (heads to the main desk and switches the sign to "Open." Almost instantly a mad rush of people swarms over. Everyone starts complaining at once.) Eeek!  
  
**** A few streets away. Butch is sitting across from a middle-aged man. Man (looking up from a piece of paper): A veterinarian?!  
  
Butch: Yes, that's right!  
  
Man (laughing): What'd you do.swallow one of your frog patients?.Besides this is a hospital!  
  
Butch (trying not to yell): Grr.I've done other work, too. (man keeps laughing)  
  
Man (laughing): A vet who swallowed one of his frog patients.  
  
Butch (under his breath): One.two.  
  
**** Meanwhile. James is back on the street. This time he heads towards a hospital. James (thinking): Do I really want to try there? Am I that desperate?.Nah!  
  
James walks past the hospital and back to the bus stop to wait for the next bus.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. Jessie, Cassidy, and Miya are seated in the hotel's restaurant. Each is looking at a menu. Cassidy looks a bit bewildered at her menu.  
  
Jessie: Well, I think I'll have an omelet with everything on it.  
  
Miya: I think I'll probably get waffles. What do you think, Cassandra?  
  
Cassidy (tilting her menu to the left and then to the right): I think the waiter must've given me a defective menu. I can't make heads or tails of this.  
  
Jessie puts down her own menu, puts her hand to her head, and shakes her head in disbelief.  
  
Miya puts down her own menu and turns Cassidy's upside down. Miya (jokingly): Oh, Cassandra, it goes this way!  
  
The three women laugh. Cassidy: For a minute there I thought I got the Russian menu. (All three continue to laugh.)  
  
**** Meanwhile. Butch is back in the taxi. He looks through his files, again. The taxi stops at a traffic light. The sun shines directly into Butch's eyes. Butch squints and then attempts to talk to the cabbie.  
  
Butch: How much do you get paid, Mac?  
  
Cabbie (looking in his rearview mirror at Butch: Why? You thinkin' about my job, man?  
  
Butch: Yeah. Why?  
  
Cabbie: It not much, man! 'Specially if ya tryin' ta raise a fam'ly.  
  
Butch how much do you make?  
  
Cabbie: Oh, about $1.90 a mile.  
  
Butch (calculating in the air): $1.90 times the quantity47 minus 24 times 2 and all that divided by 11 is $7.95! Hey, that's how much I paid you at the last stop.  
  
Cabbie (impressed at Butch's math skills): Gee, man, that's some good math. Maybe ya ought to try ta be an accountant!  
  
Butch: That's not a bad idea. Take me to the nearest accounting office.  
  
Cabbie: You know, man, you could walk there.  
  
Butch: I could, but I'm too tired.  
  
**** Meanwhile. James is sitting at the bus stop when a young girl and her mother come over and sit beside him.  
  
Young Girl (to James): Hey, you look like someone I've seen before.  
  
Mother (to her daughter): Now, honey, it isn't nice to talk to strangers.  
  
Y.G.: But, Mommy, he's no stranger. I've seen him on TV before.  
  
James' eyes widen. He quickly puts his attaché case in front of his face.  
  
The mother studies James carefully. James peeks over top of his attaché case.  
  
Mother (thoughtfully): Hmm.mm-mmm. Yup, that's him alright.  
  
James (still hiding his face): Who? Who do you think I' am?  
  
Y.G.: You're James from Team Rocket!  
  
**** Back in the hotel room. Jessie collapses onto the bed. Cassidy and Miya are sorting through a bag on the floor. Jessie: What are you guys doing?  
  
Cassidy: Oh, nothing.  
  
Miya: Yes, don't mind us.  
  
Jessie (taking off her glasses): Well, okay.(realizing what's probably really going on) Wait a minute! (putting back on her glasses and slowly making her way over to Cassidy and Miya) Why are you guys going through my stuff?  
  
Miya: Well, it's not just your stuff, Jessica. Some of this is mine, too.  
  
Cassidy (taking out a framed photo): Besides, you've left all this stuffed packed up since we got here about four months ago. (looking at picture) Aww.you look so cute in that green dress, Jessie!  
  
Jessie snatches the photo. Jessie: Gimme that! (she twirls around and clutches the photo. Tears stream down her face. She shuts her eyes.)  
  
Miya gestures to Cassidy to sit down at the table by the window. As Cassidy goes to the table Miya goes over to Jessie. (We see the following through Miya's POV) She looks over Jessie's shoulder and sees the photo. Miya wraps her arms lovingly around Jessie. (zooming out we see the next part) Jessie, still holding the photo in one hand, turns and hugs Miya. She continues crying. Miya strokes Jessie's hair away from her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Miya's flashback A Younger Miya is twirling a young Jessie around in her new green dress. Both are happy. Then a younger Giovanni storms into the room.  
  
Y. Miya (to Y. Giovanni): Bad day?  
  
Y. Giovanni (angrily): Shut-up!  
  
Y.J. (trying to cheer up Y. Giovanni): You like my new dress, Daddy?  
  
Y. Giovanni (faked happiness): Oh, yes! It's lovely, Jessica! Do you think you could spend any more on these things, Miyamoto Haren?! *~*~*~*~ Present Day  
  
Miya dries her own eyes and in turn dries Jessie's with a tissue. Then she slowly leads Jessie to the table. Miya (thinking): Yes, my Jessica, I know how the past can hurt. We'll start over and make sure we never hurt anyone again.  
  
**** Meanwhile. Butch gets out of the cab and walks into the accounting office beaming with pride and confidence. Once inside the main secretary greets him.  
  
Secretary: May I help you, sir?  
  
Butch stares at the secretary, mesmerized by her beauty.  
  
Secretary: Um, sir, if you're here for a job interview my boss will see you now.  
  
Butch (smiling, dreamily): Uh-huh!  
  
**** Back at the bus stop. Y.G. (to James): Are you sure you aren't James from Team Rocket?  
  
James: Yes.  
  
Mother (to James): Then why is your hair blue?  
  
James: It's natural.  
  
Mother (sarcastically): Oh, right and I'm the queen of Russia.  
  
Y.G. (flipping James' strand of hair): You got a strand of hair just like James does.  
  
James: When does the next bus arrive?  
  
Mother: It will be here in 3.2.1.(bus arrives) now!  
  
They climb aboard.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. Miya (to Cassidy and Jessie): You all really need a place of your own.  
  
Jessie: But where are we going to get enough money?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, we're all out of work.  
  
Miya smiles at the two women. Miya: How little you know, my dears. Has not Team Rocket taught you anything?  
  
Jessie and Cassidy exchange looks. Then they look back at Miya who is smiling evilly.  
  
Jessie (catching on): Oh-no! No, mother. I've given up my life of crime.  
  
Miya: Then I'll just find a different way. (pauses) Hmm.maybe your dad will loan us some money.  
  
Jessie's eyes widen. Jessie (panicked): Oh-no! Not Dad!  
  
Cassidy: I'm sure James and Butch will get a great job and then we can afford a wonderful house of our own.  
  
**** Back with Butch. Butch is back in the cab. Cabbie (looking in his rearview mirror): Did wantcha, eh?  
  
Butch: He said I was gawking too much at his secretary.  
  
Cabbie: Yeah, that'd do it a'ight.  
  
Butch: I don't know where else to go.  
  
Cabbie: Well, I can't really just drive ya aroun', Mac!  
  
Butch: Yeah. I know.  
  
Cabbie: So where can I take you?  
  
Butch: I dunno.  
  
Cabbie: Well, I suppose I could just drive ya aroun' for 'while, Mac. Just this once.  
  
**** Meanwhile Miya is preparing to go down on the town. Jessie and Cassidy are placing various items on the table. Cassidy looks up as Miya is about to leave.  
  
Cassidy (to Miya): Where are you going, Mom?  
  
Jessie now turns from the table and looks at Miya ,too. Miya stops and faces the two young women.  
  
Miya (smiling): Don't worry about me, girls. I'll find us a wonderful house that we'll all love. Ta-ta. (leaves)  
  
Jessie and Cassidy turn to face each other.  
  
Jessie: You don't really think she'll be able to find one.do you?  
  
Cassidy (shrugs): I don't know. Even if she does, though.how are we going to afford it?  
  
**** On the bus with James. James' head is against the window and he is asleep. The young girl and her mother are seated near him. The young girl is seated next to James and her mother is seated across the aisle. The young girl looks over and at James (from her POV) and sees he is definitely asleep. Then she looks down at his belt. Three tiny red and white round shapes catch her eye.  
  
Y.G. (thinking): I knew it. He is James from Team Rocket.  
  
James turns his entire body towards the window and continues sleeping.  
  
Y.G. (thinking): Now if Team Rocket is here, then that means that Ash must be close by.  
  
James licks his lips and mumbles something about Jessie and his love for her.  
  
Y.G. (thinking): Team Rocket in love?! Then that means Ash isn't around, but why else would they be here unless Ash was here? Hmm.  
  
James then mumbles something about Jessie not worrying about anything and that he will get a job.  
  
Y.G. (thinking): Well, this is definitely not the James from Team Rocket I thought. It really mustn't be him. Oh well, I was wrong.  
  
**** Near Union Station in the cab. Butch is looking out the window and talking to the cabbie.  
  
Cabbie: So what did you used to do for a livin'?  
  
Butch: Do you know anything about Pokémon?  
  
Cabbie: Yeah, m'daughter has a bunch o' Pokémon cards.  
  
Butch: No, I mean the real ones.  
  
Cabbie: Pokémon ain't real.  
  
Butch: You wanna bet?  
  
**** Back at the hotel Jessie and Cassidy are on opposite sides of the room doing their own thing. Jessie is sitting at the table by the window. She has files scattered about on the table along with various photographs. She is holding a photograph of her and Giovanni. She closes her eyes.  
  
Jessie (thinking): I don't get it; I just don't understand you!  
  
Jessie angrily tosses the picture to the floor. The frame shatters into tiny pieces and Jessie bursts into tears as Cassidy turns to face Jessie. Slowly Cassidy walks over to Jessie bringing a teddy bear with her.  
  
Cassidy (cautiously): Jess, I know how angry you are at Dad, but you can't change the past.  
  
Jessie: I just don't understand how he could be so cruel to me.  
  
Cassidy makes the teddy bear stroke Jessie's cheek.  
  
**** Meanwhile. James climbs off the bus and enters a business office. As he enters he sees several men dressed in suits primping themselves. He spies an open seat near the far door; he sits down. Panning the room from James' POV we see some are straightening their neckties; others are picking things out of their attaché cases; still others are picking things out of their teeth; he sees one shaving; another slicking back his hair; another is straightening his bowtie; and then finally he sees a clock. It is the first time he has looked at a clock since he left the hotel. It is only 10:30 a.m. Then he spies another man gargling; another spraying himself with cologne; and still another trying to zip and buckle his pants. James stretches his legs, yawns, and closes his eyes. Just then the door nearest him opens. An unpleasant corpulent woman appears in the doorway. Everyone turns their attention to her. She begins distributing pieces of paper to the men in the room.  
  
Woman: When your number is called you will enter that door I came from and proceed down the hall to the far door. Knock and wait until told to enter. Thank you. Have a nice day. (leaves the room)  
  
The men all look at their numbered pieces of paper. James looks at his. 933.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. A teddy bear is "holding" a tissue and "wiping" away Jessie's tears. Jessie and Cassidy are sitting on Jessie's bed. Jessie's glasses are on her nightstand.  
  
Teddy Bear (in Cassidy's disguised voice): It's okay, Jess.  
  
Jessie takes the tissue from "Teddy Bear" and dries her eyes again. Jessie: I'm sorry; I shouldn't have caused such a fit.  
  
Cassidy puts down the teddy bear. She hugs Jessie and turns Jessie to face her. Cassidy: Hey! Look you had to. Don't worry. It's okay.  
  
**** In the cab. The cabbie watches as Butch leaves the car. He heads into a bookstore.  
  
**** Meanwhile in a ritzy neighborhood. Miya is strolling down the street and taking in the scenery. She then spies a sign that says "House for Sale." Her eyes light up as she follows the direction the arrow points.  
  
**** Back with James. Woman (calling): Nine, two, zero. Number nine twenty?  
  
A man gets up and follows the woman out the door. James looks around the room. Only 80 people remain.  
  
James (thinking): I wonder exactly what it is I'm trying to get here.  
  
A man comes up with a deck of cards.  
  
Man (to James): Pick a card. Any card.  
  
James: Excuse me?!  
  
Man (shoving cards closer to James' face): Pick a card; any card!  
  
James looks puzzlingly at the man. The man smiles as big as you please and shoves the cards in James' face. Again.  
  
Man: Pick a card! Any card!  
  
James finally draws a card.  
  
Man: Okay, study the card and don't show it to me or tell me what it is.  
  
James turns the card in all directions and studies it. We see the card. It is the King of Hearts.  
  
Man: When you're done put the card back.  
  
James returns the card. The man cuts the deck, shuffles it, cuts it again, and reshuffles it. Then the man draws a card.  
  
Man (showing a card to James): Is this your card?  
  
The card is a two of Clubs. James: Uh, no. (the man discards it to the floor.)  
  
Man (showing another card): This? (it is an ace of Spades.)  
  
James: Um, no. (the man discards that one to the floor, too.)  
  
**** Meanwhile Butch is leaving the bookstore. Cabbie: Didn't want ya, eh?  
  
Butch: Nope.  
  
**** Back with James. Man: This one? (it is an eight of diamonds)  
  
James: No. (man discards that card also)  
  
Man: How' bout this? (five of clubs)  
  
James: No. (man discards the card; we see the pile on the floor; at least 20 cards)  
  
Woman (entering the doorway): Nine, two, five. Number nine twenty-five.  
  
Man (quickly gathering up his cards): Oh, that's me! (holds up one card; to James) By any chance is this your card?  
  
James (his face lights up): That's it! That's my card!  
  
Man (looking at the card): King of Hearts?! Hmm.  
  
Woman (slightly aggravated): Number nine twenty-five!  
  
The man quickly rushes up to the woman with his deck of cards.  
  
James is sitting in his chair watching the rest of the action.  
  
Man (sheepishly, holding up the cards): Pick a card? Any cards?  
  
The woman picks a card and escorts him down the long hall and closes the door behind them. James holds his hand to his head and shakes it in disbelief.  
  
**** Back with Butch. Butch heads into a saloon. He sits at the counter; the cabbie comes in and sits at a booth. A bartender comes up to Butch.  
  
Bartender: May I get you anything?  
  
Butch: Martini please and a job if you got any.  
  
Bartender: One martini and a job application.  
  
The bartender brings over a glass and the job application. Butch swipes the glass and takes a giant drink. Then he proceeds to fill out the application.  
  
Bartender (watching Butch curiously): Isn't it a tad early for alcohol?  
  
Butch (not looking up from the paper): Look, dude, I'm just a bit stressed. No one will hire me. My fiancée is seven months pregnant. I've been fired from my last job only four months ago.  
  
Bartender (sympathetically): Gee, I'm sorry. You know if it helps any I'm the manager.  
  
Butch (looking at the bartender): You?! (Bartender nods) You don't look much older than me. How old are you?  
  
Bartender: Thirty. (Butch hands over the application; the bartender looks it over as he makes his way to the other side of the counter to sit beside Butch) You don't have many qualifications to be a bartender, but whaddya say I give you a try?  
  
Butch (surprised): Really?! You'd do that for me?!  
  
Bartender: Yeah, come by here tomorrow 'bout noon. I'll train you myself.  
  
Butch: Gee, thanks.um, Mr. . uh, .  
  
Bartender (extending his hand): Call me Bill.  
  
Butch (shaking Bill's hand): Thanks, Bill.  
  
Bill smiles.  
  
**** Meanwhile in the neighborhoods. Miya enters another house. The sales representative brings her into the main hall.  
  
Miya (looking around): Very nice. How much you want for this?  
  
Sales Rep.: One hundred fifty thousand.  
  
Miya (thoughtfully): Hmm.Well, let's see the rest of the house.  
  
**** Back with James. It is now James' turn in the room at the end of the hall. James is seated at a circular table. There are eleven other people at the table. James tries not to fidget, but he is wringing his sweaty hands.  
  
Woman #1 (to James): So tell us a little bit about yourself; starting with your name.  
  
James (trying to hide his nervousness): My name is James Morgan.I..I like to collect bottle caps.uh,.um.  
  
Man #1 (to James): Do you have any relatives, Mr. Morgan?  
  
James: I-I'm engaged to a wonderful woman.  
  
Woman #2 (to James): Is that your natural hair color? Blue?  
  
James (slightly agitated): Why? What's wrong with it?  
  
Man # 2 (to James): How much of an education do you have? In other words, what is the highest level or education you completed?  
  
James: Well, uh,.um.(blushes, lowers his eyes in embarrassment, and almost whispers) elementary school.  
  
Woman #3 (to James): What skill do you possess?  
  
James (confused): Skills?!  
  
Man #3 (to James): Well, if you don't have any skills how about talents?  
  
James: Well, I know how to act, dance, sing, rhyme, coordinate clothes or costumes, uh.I've been told by my fiancée I'm an excellent cook.um.  
  
The eleven men and women exchange smiles. A man slowly stands up and makes his way over to James.  
  
Man #4 (to James): Congratulations, Mr. Morgan! You now have a job!  
  
**** Meanwhile. Butch struts right pass "his" cabbie who is conversing with other cabbies.  
  
Butch's Cabbie: You all won't believe what he said then when I told him there weren't no such things as Pokémon.  
  
Cabbie 2: Um, man, is that (pointing to Butch who is strutting out the door) your passenger?  
  
B.C. (jumping up from his chair; his hat jumps too): Oh, my yes! (his hat returns to his head) Talk to you all later. (running after Butch) Hey, man! Wait up!  
  
Butch continues strutting.  
  
**** Back with Miya. Miya and the sales rep. are in one of the bedrooms upstairs. A smile forms on Miya's face.  
  
Miya: This would make the perfect nursery for the new children on the way.  
  
Sales Rep.'s eyes pop out of her head. Miya looks over at her. Miya giggles.  
  
Miya: No, no, not me. My daughter and half-daughter are expecting their first children.  
  
Sales Rep (calming down): Oh phew! I thought for a minute there you were expecting. I was going to say you look a tad old to be expecting.  
  
Miya only smiles trying to hide her anger towards the age bit.  
  
**** Meanwhile. Butch and his cabbie have finally caught up with one another. They are now in the cab. Butch lays back and closes his eyes. A smile forms on his face. The cabbie peeks at Butch in his rear view mirror.  
  
B.C.: My, you sure look pleased. Would you care to share why?  
  
Butch: Oh, let's just say Cass is going to shower me with kisses when I return to the hotel.  
  
B.C.: Oh, you got a job. I see.  
  
Butch: Hmm-mm.  
  
They start driving off towards the hotel. Butch begins to doze off into a deep sleep.  
  
**** Meanwhile. A few blocks away James is just leaving the business office. He is grinning as big as you please. Then he finally opens his eyes.  
  
James (looking around, thinking): Hmm.here comes a cab. Maybe I should hail it. Then I'll be back quicker than if I took the bus. (shouting and flagging down the taxi) Yo, taxi! The taxi pulls over and James climbs into the back seat and sees a sleeping.  
  
James: Botch:?!  
  
B.C.: Shh! He's had a rough day. Now where do you wish to go?  
  
James: Oh, the hotel Botch and I are staying at.  
  
Butch (mumbling in his sleep): You're looking at the latest bartender, Cass.  
  
James (thinking): Oh brother!  
  
**** Back in a neighborhood and in a house. Miya continues to inspect every nook and cranny of the house. She snaps on her old Team Rocket gloves.  
  
Sales Rep.: Um, what are you doing?  
  
Miya (running her fingers along a ledge): Oh nothing. (looking at her fingers) Yuck! (dusting off her fingers) I do hope this house will be dusted before we would move in.  
  
Sales Rep. (laughing): Of course, Miya.(stops laughing) umm.My-uh-mote-toe  
  
Miya (slightly agitated): My name is pronounced My-uh-motto.  
  
Sales Rep.: Sorry. What kind of name is that anyway? French? Italian?  
  
Miya (dryly): Japanese  
  
Sales Rep. (surprised): Really?! You don't look Japanese to me.  
  
Miya: People don't have to be the same nationality as their name. For example my future son-in-law's name is James. The name James is Hebrew; my son-in-law sure isn't Hebrew. My daughter's name is Jessica; the name Jessica is also Hebrew, but.  
  
Sales Rep. (interrupting): Okay, okay. I get the idea.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. Jessie is asleep on her bed and Cassidy is.  
  
Meowth (entering with Melissa): Uh, Cass'dy, what are ya doin'?  
  
Cassidy (apparently cradling a baby, but really not holding anyone or anything): Oh, I was just.uh.  
  
Melissa (to Cassidy): Uh-huh?! Cassidy (sheepishly): I was just imagining what it will be like to have a real baby to cuddle.  
  
Meowth walks over to Jessie's bed and snuggles under her arms. Just then a knock is heard at the door. Cassidy goes to answer it. Jessie groans and rolls over.  
  
Meowth (screaming): MEEOOWTH!  
  
Melissa squeezes her eyes shut as if she feels Meowth's pain.  
  
Cassidy returns carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes, bed sheets, etc. The laundry is stacked up to her eyes and she staggers into the room. Melissa scampers away and leaps onto the vent by Miya's bed.  
  
Cassidy (voice muffled fro behind the laundry): Does someone want to help me.(trips over her slippers) AAAHHH!!!  
  
Laundry goes flying. Cassidy lands on the pile of bed sheets. The remaining parts of the laundry fall on top of her. Melissa smiles and shakes her head in disbelief. Just then the door opens to reveal Butch and James.  
  
**** Meanwhile (back at the house). Miya is in the basement with the Sales Rep. She is looking in the largest area.  
  
Miya (looking around and making measurements in the air): Very nice. It's perfect!  
  
Sales Rep.: Perfect? Perfect for what?  
  
Miya (smiling): For our ballroom and bar.  
  
Sales Rep.: Ballroom and bar?  
  
Miya (thinking aloud): Or we could make it a Pokémon Battlefield.  
  
Sales Rep.: Umm.Pokémon aren't real.  
  
Miya (smirking): Not real? Would you like to wager money on that?  
  
Sales Rep: Well, uh.(Miya reaches for something on her belt) sure. I'll wager $5 that Pokémon aren't real.  
  
Miya smiles. We see a close up of her fingers clutching a pokéball.  
  
**** Back at the hotel. Butch and James help Cassidy to a chair beside the table by the window.  
  
Butch: Are you okay, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: yeah. I think so.  
  
James: Is the baby okay?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah I think we're fine.  
  
Butch and James: That's good!  
  
Meowth (muffled from under Jessie): Help me! Help me! Help me!  
  
James (dashing over to Jessie's bed): I'm coming, Meowth!  
  
As soon as he reaches the bedside he bends down beside it and leans closer to Jessie.  
  
James (whispering): Jessie? Oh, Jessie! (Jessie turns over and faces James; she smiles and Meowth painfully crawls out and towards Melissa.)  
  
Melissa (running towards Meowth): Oh, Meowth, are you okay?  
  
Meowth (painfully): Does dis look okay ta ya?  
  
James brushes Jessie's hair away from her face and kisses her lightly on the check. James (whispering): I love you, Jessica, forever.  
  
Butch (to Cassidy): Some times James can be just a tad bit strange when he tries to help out.  
  
Cassidy: Yes, but at least he gets the job done. Speaking of jobs do you have one yet?  
  
Butch (proudly): As a matter of fact I do.  
  
(By now Jessie is awake.)  
  
Cassidy, Jessie, Meowth and Melissa (together): You do?!  
  
Butch: Yup! I'm a bartender.  
  
Cassidy smacks her forehead. Jessie rolls her eyes. Meowth and Melissa exchange glances. Butch looks at James who only shrugs at him. Just then Miya enters jingling seven sets of keys in her pocket. She looks around the room at everyone.  
  
Miya (sarcastically): Well, don't all rush up here at once to welcome me back.  
  
**** Time passes. It is now about noon and all the humans are sitting around the table by the window eating lunch and Meowth and Melissa are on the floor eating their lunch.  
  
Jessie (absently): So does anyone have any good news to share?  
  
Butch (putting down his sandwich): Well, I found a job.  
  
Miya (picking up a wine goblet): That is nice. Where?  
  
Butch: Kelly's Bar downtown.  
  
Cassidy: Excuse me. (leaves the table)  
  
Miya: Did you say Kelly's Bar?!  
  
Butch (munching on his sandwich): Hmm-mm.  
  
Jessie (to James): Please don't say you got one there, too.  
  
James: No. No, I didn't.  
  
Miya (surprised): Really?  
  
James: Really.  
  
Butch: Then where did you get a job, smarty?  
  
James: Well, it just so happens I'm working downtown, too.  
  
Meowth (to Melissa): Uh-oh, we'z in fur it now.  
  
Melissa: What do you mean?  
  
Meowth: Ya'll see.  
  
James: Well, I guess it's actually farther north.  
  
Miya: Where is it, James?  
  
James: I'm working for the entertainment section of the casinos downtown.  
  
Jessie's eyes bulge. Jessie: I'm afraid to ask what you'll be doing there?  
  
James: I don't know the full details yet.  
  
Jessie (smiling flirtatiously): Well, see if they need a female helper, too.  
  
James: I'll see what I can do.  
  
Cassidy returns cradling a doll and humming. Everyone turns to look at Cassidy. Cassidy looks at everyone and slowly stops humming and cradling the doll.  
  
Miya: Cassandra, what are you doing?  
  
Cassidy: Well, I.uh.um,.  
  
Jessie: Uh-huh?  
  
James: Well, Cassidy?  
  
Cassidy: That is to say I.  
  
Butch: We're all waiting, Cass.  
  
Cassidy: I was just rocking my doll to sleep.  
  
Miya: Cassandra, your doll is not real.  
  
Jessie (trying to redirect the attention): Anyway.does anyone else have any good news.  
  
Miya: Actually, I do.  
  
All eyes shift to Miya.  
  
James: Really?  
  
Miya: Uh-huh.  
  
Jessie: Well, tell us the tale.  
  
Miya (reaching into her pocket): Well, I went downtown in search of a place to live instead of hotels, and.(she tosses the seven sets of keys on the table)  
  
Everyone stares for a while at the keys. Gradually everyone grabs a set of keys. Meowth and Melissa even hop onto the table and take one set each.  
  
James: What are these?  
  
Jessie: They're keys.  
  
Butch: But to what?  
  
Cassidy (examining one of her keys): it looks like a.a house key?!  
  
Miya smiles.  
  
Meowth: But how'd ya pay fur it?  
  
Miya only smiles.  
  
Jessie (jumping to conclusions): Oh, no! You didn't! Mom, I told you not to.  
  
Miya (holding up her hand to Jessie): Relax, Jessica, I didn't borrow from your father.  
  
Melissa: Then how did you pay for it?  
  
Miya: Oh, I have my ways.  
  
Jessie: You better not have borrowed from Dad.  
  
Miya: If I borrowed from Giovanni let a Jigglypuff enter the room.  
  
Everyone cautiously looks around the room.  
  
James: Whew! No Jigglypuff!  
  
Jessie: I still wonder how you paid for it.  
  
Miya: I have my own money; but none of you ever wanted to even ask me about it.  
  
Jessie (complaining): You mean we could've been staying in a nice house, having parties, and livin' life in luxury?! We wouldn't have had to stay in some rundown shacks, etc.?!  
  
James: Calm down, Jess.  
  
Miya: Tisk, tisk! You've got your dad's temper. You need to learn to control that, Jessica.  
  
Jessie (practically yelling): You're a traitor, Mom! A no good traitor! (storms off and lays on her bed with her back facing them)  
  
Miya: Don't worry; she'll snap out of it.  
  
James: Oh, I don't know about that.  
  
Miya: Trust me, James, she acted like this when she was little. James: But you haven't been around her after she got older, Mom.  
  
Meowth: Dat's right!  
  
Cassidy: You'll be lucky if she doesn't come after you with a mallet.  
  
Butch: Or a fan.  
  
All the while, Jessie is laying on her bed hugging a pillow. She shuts her eyes as tears begin to stream down her face. She begins to remember (flashback) to the courtroom when Mrs. Ketchum and she discussed a mother's care.  
  
*~*~*~*~ (Jessie's flashback) Mrs. Ketchum (to Jessie, James, Butch, and Cassidy): You would probably be much nicer people if you had a mother's love.  
  
Jessie (stepping in front of everyone else): Mrs. Ketchum, a mother's love isn't everything. I grew up with my mom. She gave me as much love as she could. ~*~*~*~* (another flashback) At Jessie and James' first hotel they "shared" with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie and James are in the kitchenette sitting at the table. Jessie is looking at a golden heart locket.  
  
Jessie (to James): I miss my mom. That's what I miss the most. ~*~*~*~* Back to reality *~*~*~*~ Jessie dries her eyes with her hair and slowly sits up. By now only Miya is left in the hotel. She is still sitting at the table and stares out the window. Jessie slowly turns and just stares at her mom. For the first time she sees her mom as more than just her mom. She sees her as a friend; Jessie even sees part of herself in her mom. A lone tear falls from her face as a smile forms and she slowly walks over to her mom. Miya slowly turns to face Jessie. They embrace one another. Jessie looks into her mother's eyes.  
  
Jessie (softly): I'm sorry and I love you, Mommy!  
  
Miya (softly and holding Jessie's face in her hands): I know; you were just caught up in the moment. That's all.  
  
Jessie (looking around): Where is everyone else?  
  
Miya: They're downstairs in the lobby waiting for us.  
  
Jessie (smiles): Then lets go join them, best friend?  
  
Miya (smiles): Sure.  
  
**** Meanwhile in the lobby. Meowth: Well, I know jess can get real defensive if she has to.or wants to.  
  
Cassidy: She also knows how to start a fight. Like when we fought under that table.  
  
Melissa: I just hope they don't kill each other up there.  
  
Butch: Yeah, we've already given up crime life; we don't need to restart it again.  
  
Voice off camera: So who is ready to see what the new house looks like?  
  
All turn to look where the voice came from and see Jessie and Miya walking close to one another.  
  
Cassidy (whispering): Do you notice what I notice?  
  
Butch (whispering): Yeah, they seem closer.  
  
James (whispering): I wonder what happened.  
  
Meowth (whispering): Yeah, I'sa only see Jess smile dat big when she sees you, Jimmy.  
  
Melissa (whispering): I'm just glad they're still alive.  
  
Miya then leads everyone out the door. James comes over to Jessie and escorts her out the door with their arms interlocked.  
  
James (whispering): What happened up there?  
  
Jessie (whispering): A friendship was born.  
  
James (confused): Uh-huh?!  
  
**** Once they're all outside the hotel. Meowth: So exac'ly how are we'za gonna get dare?  
  
Miya: Put one foot or paw in front of the other and repeat until I say we are there.  
  
Meowth: We're walkin'?!  
  
Miya: Hmm-mm.  
  
Cassidy: So how far is this house exactly, Mom?  
  
Miya: One and three-fifths miles.  
  
Butch (calculating in the air): That's about 17 and three-fifths blocks. It should only take us then about.(calculates in the air again) half an hour.  
  
Cassidy: Half an hour?!  
  
James: Oh, that's nothing.  
  
Cassidy: I should like to see you try if you were pregnant.  
  
Meowth: Well, I'sa may not be pregnant, but still I ain't walkin'.  
  
Miya: Oh come on, you guys, half an hour is not that bad.  
  
Jessie: Mom, don't you remember what it was like when you were pregnant with me?  
  
Miya: Well, I.  
  
Butch: No problem, Mom, I'll just call a cab for us.  
  
Miya (sighs): I guess. If that is the only way to get you all to the house.  
  
Butch pulls out a cell phone and calls a cab.  
  
Cassidy: Don't anyone ask me.  
  
Jessie (interrupting): How's he paying for that?  
  
Cassidy (glaring at Jessie): I was just about to say that!  
  
Miya: You mean you do not even know?  
  
Cassidy: Nope.  
  
Butch (folding the cell phone): Well, I think we're out of luck. We're going to have to walk.  
  
Cassidy and Meowth: What?!  
  
Jessie: Figures.  
  
Melissa: It's just our luck.  
  
Miya: Well, let's get walking gang!  
  
James: Don't worry, Jess, I'll help you if you get tired.  
  
Meowth (to Melissa): Carry me!  
  
Melissa: You've got to be kidding!  
  
**** Half an hour later. Miya is standing tall and proud. She is facing a 3-story, colonial mansion. It is a tan house with ivory columns.  
  
Miya (without turning around): Well, what do you guys think?  
  
Miya turns around. From her POV we see Butch fanning Cassidy; James and Jessie staring in awe; Melissa dragging Meowth towards the house.  
  
Miya: Uh, guys?!  
  
Butch (groaning): Uh, could someone help me?  
  
Miya goes over to help as do Jessie and James.  
  
Jessie: Oh, Cass, it wasn't that far.  
  
Melissa: Oh, Meowth! You're so lazy; otherwise you could have made it without tiring out.  
  
**** Time passes. Finally everyone makes it to the front door.  
  
Jessie: Ooh! Stained glass! I love it!  
  
Miya: Okay, everyone ready to see the inside? (everyone nods in enthusiasm) Okay. (unlocks the door and opens it) Welcome, everyone to our new home!  
  
The main hall has a chandelier made of genuine crystal hanging from the ceiling, a stairway leading to a long hall trimmed in solid gold, a picture window with a reading ledge, and a long hall leading to the back of the house. Everyone stairs in utter silence and amazement.  
  
Jessie: It's wonderful!  
  
James: Beautiful!  
  
Butch: Impressive!  
  
Cassidy: Cool!  
  
Melissa: Majestic! Meowth: Meowth!  
  
Miya: I am glad you all like it!  
  
Jessie: Just one question, Mom.  
  
Miya: What is that?  
  
Jessie: How much is this going to cost us?  
  
Miya: Oh roughly $2,300 a month for each of us humans for a year.  
  
Cassidy (shocked): Two thousand dollars!?  
  
Miya (correcting): Two thousand-three hundred!  
  
Butch: Are you serious?  
  
Miya: Yes!  
  
James: Two thousand-three hundred?!  
  
Jessie: Oh, my!  
  
Meowth (to Melissa): Dis is nice!  
  
Melissa: Yeah, I feel like I've died and gone to heaven!  
  
Miya: Well, everyone, have a look around.  
  
Everyone pairs off and starts to look around the house.well, there is one group of three. This is totally randomized, too.  
  
**** On the third floor. Meowth gets read to open a door. Meowth: I wonda wuz in here.  
  
Jessie looks over. Jessie: I don't know.  
  
Meowth begins to open the door. SMACK! The door opens and Meowth is hit against the wall. Jessie scrunches her face in pain.  
  
Meowth: Meoowth!  
  
Butch (emerging from the door; the sound of a toilet flushing is heard): Well, that bathroom checks out okay.  
  
Jessie: Butch! You just crushed Meowth!  
  
Butch (walking off): Oh, well! At least it wasn't you.  
  
Meowth and Jessie: Grrr.  
  
**** Meanwhile one floor below. Cassidy is looking out a window. Cassidy: Would you look at that, James! There are several balconies on this house. Isn't that cool?!  
  
James (looking in the room): Huh?  
  
Cassidy: Look at these neat balconies!  
  
James: I wonder if we can get out there. James runs in the room and opens the window.SMACK! Cassidy falls to the floor. James looks over and down.  
  
James: Oops! Cassidy? Cassidy, are you okay?  
  
**** On the main floor. Melissa: This house sure is nice, Miya.  
  
Miya (flattered): Why thank you!  
  
Melissa: It was very thoughtful of you to buy this place for us.  
  
Miya: Oh, trust me, Melissa, it was nothing.  
  
Melissa: I could sure go for a refreshing glass of water right now.  
  
Miya: Well, let's go into the kitchen and get some.  
  
They head into the kitchen; upon arriving, Miya pulls out a plastic collapsible glass from her pocket. Then she attempts to turn on the kitchen faucet. She keeps turning the knob. Melissa's eyes widen.  
  
Melissa (half-frightened): Uh, Miya.?  
  
Just then the faucet bursts open and water gushes out. Miya and Melissa go screaming through the kitchen as everyone else makes their way down to the main hall. We see Jessie holding Meowth and Butch with scratch marks on his face and his eye swollen shut; James leading Cassidy, who is holding her head, down the stairs.  
  
James: I think I hear water running this way.  
  
Cassidy: Water?!  
  
James: Yeah.  
  
By then Jessie, Meowth, and Butch meet up with James and Cassidy. Cassidy sees Butch.  
  
Cassidy (running towards them): Butch! Butch, are you okay? (Butch groans; yelling to Jessie and Meowth) What have you done to him!?  
  
Jessie: What have we done to him?! (holding up Meowth) Look what he did to Meowth!  
  
James zips in between the two women. James (holding his hands out to stop them from attacking one another): Ladies! Ladies! Please! You're both pregnant! And you're sisters on top of that! We don't need any more injuries!  
  
The sound of water gets increasingly louder.  
  
Jessie's eyes widen. Jessie (semi-afraid): Umm.guys, is that water I hear?  
  
James: That's what I thought.  
  
Butch, Cassidy, and Meowth: Water?!  
  
Water rushes below them through the main hall.  
  
Meowth: I'sa hate water; espec'ly wet water!  
  
James (looking towards the sky, hands folded): Oh, please don't let the same thing happen as it did before with this water!  
  
Somewhere off camera: And it rained, and it rained, and it rained.  
  
Butch: Who said that?  
  
Voice: I'm the narrator.  
  
James: Well, for goodness sake narrate this water away from here. Cassidy (smart alec like): It rained for 40 days and 40 nights.  
  
Just then a huge boat floats by and a dove emerges from the boat. Everyone follows the boat out the door.  
  
Jessie (confused): Noah?!  
  
Meowth: Oh, brudda!  
  
James (calling): Heal-o!? Meester Narrator!? Heal-o!?  
  
Jessie: I don't think he can hear you.  
  
James: Don't be ridiculous, Jess, of course he can hear us.  
  
Jessie: Are you sure? If he can hear us then let a Jigglypuff come here!  
  
Voice 2 (off screen): Hiiii!  
  
Voice 3 (off screen): Jigglypuff!  
  
Jessie looks down and sees two pink, puffballs. Jessie (jumping into James' arms): AAAHHH!!!  
  
Cassidy: You and your big mouth, Jess!  
  
Butch: Hey, guys, maybe my one good eye left is playing tricks on me, but I think I see something down there.  
  
Everyone peers over the balcony rail (well, Meowth, Kirby, and Jigglypuff peer around the bars). They see the water parting down the middle and a man with his arms spread out with one person to his left and one to his right.  
  
Jessie: Well, I'm not certain, but I do believe that's Moses down there parting the water.  
  
Cassidy: Who?  
  
James: Didn't you pay attention in Sunday school?  
  
Cassidy: I don't know.  
  
Jessie: Moses was the dude who freed all the Israelite dudes from the big Pharaoh of Egypt.  
  
James: Jess, all Pharaohs were Egyptian.  
  
Jessie (smiling sheepishly): I knew that!  
  
Cassidy: Well, if everything you say is true then shouldn't Moses, and as far as that goes Noah, be dead?  
  
Jessie: Uh, well, yeah.  
  
Cassidy: Then what are they doing down there in our hallway? (points over the balcony)  
  
Meowth: Too much walkin' in da sun.  
  
Butch: But why would we all see the same thing?  
  
Off screen: Because you are all tired. Do not worry Melissa and I got everything cleaned up.  
  
Everyone looks over (by now Kirby and Jigglypuff are gone, too) and sees Miya and Melissa.  
  
Miya (looking at everyone): What happened to all of you?! You all look like survivors of a furious Pokémon battle with a lot of electric types.  
  
Cassidy: Oh, we sorta ran into trouble.  
  
Miya (laughing): Well, I know your former Team Rocket mottos said to "prepare for trouble," but I never knew you were the ones who you were telling to prepare for it.  
  
Everyone laughs nervously.  
  
**** That evening, back at the hotel. Butch, James, and Meowth are sitting around the table. We see a close up of Meowth peering over some playing cards and his eyes darting from side to side. Zooming out we see Butch and James studying their cards. Meowth is bandaged up and Butch has an eye patch over his left eye. James appears to be the only one of the three that is physically well.  
  
Meowth (placing four cards face down): Okay, I'll raise ya 50.  
  
Butch and James exchange nervous glances and then quickly look back at their cards again. We peer over James' shoulder and see a king of hearts, queen of hearts, jack of hearts, two of clubs, and ace of hearts. Then we peer over Butch's shoulder and see seven of spades, king of spades, jack of diamonds, five of hearts, and queen of clubs. (Twos are wild, FYI.)  
  
James (placing all five cards face down): I'll take your 50, Meowth, and raise you 25.  
  
Butch's one eye widens. He looks nervously back at his cards. Butch (thinking): How am I going to pull this off? They obviously already have me beat. Hmmm.  
  
James: Come on, Botch, we're waiting.  
  
Meowth: Yeah, it's ya turn!  
  
Butch: He, he, he, how about I just sit this one out? Let you two duke it out, hmm?  
  
Meowth: Ya, gist don't have any good cards do ya?  
  
Butch: Well, I.  
  
James: It doesn't hurt to lose once in a while, Botch.  
  
Butch: Well, I.  
  
Meowth: Youz ain't scared are ya?  
  
Butch: Well, I.  
  
Right about then Cassidy walks in and massages Butch's shoulders.  
  
Cassidy: There, there. I'll be waiting in bed if you care to join me, Butch.  
  
Miya (offstage): Cassandra, you know very well that Butch should not sleep with you. You already messed that up once by doing that. You two are not married you know.  
  
James and Meowth snicker. Cassidy glares offstage to where the voice came from.  
  
Cassidy (mumbling): Sometimes I wish we had found my mom instead.  
  
Miya (offstage): I heard that, Cassandra!  
  
Cassidy rolls her eyes; then she lightly pecks Butch on the cheek.  
  
Butch: G'night, Cass.  
  
Cassidy: Yeah, g'nite. (she then leaves; James and Meowth are still snickering.)  
  
Butch: What are you two snickering about?  
  
James: Oh, nothing.  
  
Meowth: Yeah, so are ya gonna play ya cards or not? Butch: Fine. (places the cards face own) I'll raise you 10.  
  
James: Those must be some pretty lousy cards, Botch. Only 10.  
  
Meowth: Ah, well dat gist means I'll win; dat's all.  
  
James: Not so fast! I'm the one with the winning hand.  
  
Meowth: Oh, yeah?!  
  
James: Yeah!  
  
Butch: Why don't we just turn our cards over and see who won, guys?  
  
Meowth and James: Fine!  
  
Butch turns over all his cards. Then we see a split screen of Meowth and James glaring at each other. Still in the split screen we see each turning over his cards. As James begins to turn over his last card we see a full shot of James holding his last card with the back facing us.  
  
James: This one final card will prove to you once and for all that I am the winner, not you! (he flips the card around and reveals the queen of hearts; he smiles evilly yet proud)  
  
A three way split screen reveals James' card and Butch and Meowth in shock. James laughs as the scene fades to black.  
  
**** An alarm clock sounds. A young male's hand reaches over and smacks it and goes back to bed. The sound of singing is heard.  
  
James (singing): La, la, la! It's a lovely morning! Everything is happy! Hmmm.La, la, la, la! (a pillow hits him in the leg.)  
  
Butch (offstage, groaning): Oh, put a sock in it, James!  
  
James picks up the pillow, shrugs, and puts the pillow in a chair around the table. Miya comes by carrying a green and white spotted box.  
  
James (sniffing the air): Hmmm-mm! That smells wonderful!  
  
Miya (placing the box on the table): I knew you would like it!  
  
Jessie slowly emerges from the bed; her hair is in disarray and she has her glasses on.  
  
James: Morning, Jess! Jessie looks at him drowsily and then continues on into the bathroom. Meowth and Melissa enter carrying a carton of milk and carton of orange juice.  
  
Miya (smiling and clapping her hands): Oh, goodie! This is going to be perfect! (taking the cartons) Thank you!  
  
**** About 9 a.m. . James is getting off the bus and heading into a casino. James (thinking): Well, here goes.  
  
**** Meanwhile back at the hotel. Miya: Well, who's ready to help me move all this stuff into the new house?  
  
Melissa: Well, I hope that it's better than yesterday.  
  
Miya: Do not worry; I called a plumber.  
  
Jessie (grabbing a suitcase): I'm ready!  
  
Miya smiles. She turns to face Cassidy who is looking at a photo. Miya (calling): Cassandra?! Cassandra, we are ready to go.  
  
Cassidy: Hmm? (looks up) Oh, right.  
  
She stuffs the photo into a duffle bag and flings it onto her shoulder. Miya opens the door and heads out. Jessie looks back at her sister.  
  
Jessie (to Cassidy): You alright?  
  
Cassidy: Yeah.  
  
Jessie: You're crying.  
  
Cassidy: I'm fine.  
  
Jessie: Okay. (heads out the door.)  
  
Cassidy (calling): Jess? (Jessie turns around) What's it like to finally have a mom again? I mean one who really cares for you.  
  
Jessie (smiling): It's wonderful. (wrapping her arm around Cassidy) Just like it is to have a sister and a friend like you.  
  
Cassidy smiles. Cassidy: Thanks, sis.  
  
Jessie: Anytime.  
  
Miya (calling from offstage): Come on, girls, the elevator is waiting!  
  
**** Meanwhile at the casino. James is backstage with some performers about to go on stage. A very young, female performer stares at James wide-eyed.  
  
James: It says on this clipboard of mine that you are all singing a song from "Chorus Line" the musical.  
  
Performer 1: That's right. It's what we always do.  
  
James: But in those clothes?! You guys look like strip dancers!  
  
Performer 2: Look, man, we only wear what the costume crew puts out.  
  
Performer 3: So if ya don't like'em talk to the costume crew.  
  
Music starts up in the background.  
  
Performer 1: Well, there's our cue. Gotta go.  
  
The performers all file out and onto the stage except for the one young performer. James collapses into a director's chair.  
  
Young performer (singing, softly): Time keeps on slippin', slippin' into the future. The song "Fly Like an Eagle" continues to play as wee see various scenes. We see first an aerial shot of downtown Kansas City. We zoom in on a neighborhood and then to the house Miya bought. As we get closer we see Miya directing movers with furniture towards the house; Meowth and Melissa watching at a safe distance; Butch trying to lift a box and Cassidy shaking her head at him; then she whistles for a mover who comes over; Cassidy points to the box and the mover picks it right up; Cassidy smiles at Butch and struts right into the house where she sees Jessie hanging pictures up in the hall; by now Cassidy enters the house; she sees a picture Jessie hung upside-down; Cassidy taps Jessie on the shoulder; Jessie looks over (from her POV) we see Cassidy pointing to the picture; (From Cassidy's POV) we see Jessie smile and turn it around; the two sisters continue hanging pictures; Butch runs in, points to his watch and back out the door; Cassidy blows him a kiss good-bye.  
  
"Fly Like an Eagle" fades out as the song "Work' for a Livin'" fades in. As the song fades in we fade to see James helping performers learn a new dance. Then we see Butch trying to stop the beer flowing from the machine; seeing it won't stop Butch snaps his fingers, smiles, and points upward (indicating he has an idea); we next see Bill in shock running over to the counter; from Bill's POV we see Butch under the beer machine guzzling down the beer. **** Back with James. James is watching his recently trained dance team perform on a practice stage. He is tapping his foot to the music and watching every dancer individually. We watch through his eyes. Every dancer is apparently doing well. Then he begins talking to someone on his right while still watching the dancers. We next see the dancers in costume and look back to James who is smiling and nodding.  
  
**** In the meantime. Butch is waiting on a table; on his way back to the counter he sees Bill talking to a woman who hands him a flyer. Butch goes over to Bill who shows him the flyer. From Butch's POV we see the flyer which reads "Pokémon Breeder Wanted." Zooming out we see Butch's eyes widen and he smiles to the woman who leads him out the door. Butch turns back to Bill and waves good bye. Bill waves smiling proudly; somehow he already knows Butch will get the job.  
  
As the song fades out we return to the casino with James. The young, female performer walks up to James.  
  
Young Performer: You're a wonderful dancer, Meester Morgan.  
  
James (bending down to look at her in the face): You're not to bad yourself.  
  
Y.P.: Are you married?  
  
James: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Y.P.: I was just curious 'cause you sure are cute.  
  
James: Thanks. I am going to be getting married soon.  
  
Y.P.: Do you ever watch Pokémon on TV?  
  
James: Hmm?  
  
Y.P.: 'Cause you look just like James from Team Rocket.  
  
James: You know, little girl, my shift is just about over so I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Y.P.: Okay. B-bye! (runs offstage)  
  
Voice 4 (offstage behind James): Congratulations, Mr. Morgan, you have successfully completed your first day as entertainment coordinator! How do you feel?  
  
James (turning around): Tired, but happy. I have never felt more successful in my life.  
  
Voice 4: Then I'll see you tomorrow? James: Yes, sir.  
  
Voice 4: You're free to leave then.  
  
James: Thank you, sir. (leaves and heads out to the parking lot)  
  
**** Back at the house. Jessie and Cassidy are collapsed on a sofa; Miya is still rushing around trying to help the movers bring other things into the house. Meowth and Melissa are on the reading ledge asleep.  
  
Miya (to Jessie and Cassidy): Come on, girls, what are you two doing? We still have more stuff to bring in!  
  
Jessie and Cassidy exchange looks of astonishment.  
  
James then enters the house. James: I'm home! Jessie hears the familiar voice and comes over to greet him. The two embrace one another.  
  
Jessie: How was your first day of work?  
  
James: Wonderful!  
  
Miya: Oh, good now that you are home, James, you can help us move the rest of the stuff in.  
  
James (placing his hand on her shoulder): Mom, you need to relax a bit. The other stuff can wait 'till tomorrow.  
  
Miya: B-but.  
  
James: But nothing, Mom.  
  
**** That evening everyone is seated around a table in their new dinning room. They are eating dinner and various conversations start up.  
  
Melissa: Looks like we're going to have our paws full soon, Meowth.  
  
Meowth (confused): Huh? Waddaya mean?  
  
Melissa smiles and pats her stomach.  
  
Meowth: Uh-oh! Butch: How would you feel if I told you I was really going into Pokémon breeding, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: You think you can really handle it?  
  
Butch: Why not.  
  
Cassidy embraces him joyfully.  
  
Jessie: You know, James, we're going to have to start planning for this wedding of ours.  
  
James (holding Jessie's hands in his): We've already started back in December right after we picked up Mom; 'member?  
  
Jessie: Oh, now I do! I'm sorry; it's just I don't want to go into labor on the day of my wedding.  
  
James smiles and kisses Jessie's hand.  
  
Cassidy taps Jessie on the shoulder. Jessie turns to face her.  
  
Jessie: Yeah?  
  
Cassidy: I'm glad I have a sister like you.  
  
Jessie: Yeah, me too.  
  
Butch (to James): It sure is nice to be some place where you don't have to put on a front.  
  
James (to Butch): Yeah, our troubles here are all the same.  
  
Miya (to Butch and James): That reminds me of a song.  
  
Jessie (to Cassidy): Sometimes it just helps to get away from everything else.  
  
Cassidy nods.  
  
Melissa (to no one in particular): This is the most loving family I've ever known.  
  
Meowth: Dat's right!  
  
Miya: And this family just keeps getting bigger all the time.  
  
Everyone smiles. Fade to black. The song "Where Everybody Knows Your Name" also known as "The Cheers Theme Song" plays as the credits begin to roll. The End!? (or is it? ^__-) 


End file.
